Francis' Kanto Adventure
by sicnarf913
Summary: A young boy who seeks to become the greatest pokemon trainer, his name is Francis, and he sets off on a journey to become the greatest trainer in the world!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my second story but this time it's a series. So I am going to use my name as the main character and the rival character will be the name of my good friend Mathan. And this will be a REAL story format. Anyways, enjoy the story. PEACE!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Pallet Town, there was a boy named Francis, his dream is to become the champion of Kanto. Even though he has no pokémon... So he was on his bedroom and he's playing the NES, and his playing Super Mario Bros. After a few minutes, his mom called him, "Francis! I've got to tell you something", Francis  
stopped playing his NES and he went down the stairs and said, "What is it mom?"  
Francis' mom touches him in the shoulder and she said, "Prof. Oak is looking for you.". "Really?! Okay, I better go find him!". Francis grabbed his hat and puts it on his head and went outside to plook for the Pokémon researcher. "Boys this days...", the mother said to herself.

Meanwhile, Francis went to Prof. Oak's Lab, and he saw his frenemy, Mathan. "Oh, it's just Francis, if you're looking for my gramps, he's not here" Mathan said to him.  
Francis rushed to the door and went outside. Mathan thought to himself, "What was that all about?"

After that weird event, Francis went to Mathan's house and he saw Mathan's sister, Daisy, but no Professor. "Oh, hi Francis, what brings you here here?", asked Daisy. "Oh, I was looking for the professor, have you seen him?" Francis asked him back.  
"No, try somewhere else.", the rival's sister replied.

So Francis looked for somewhere else, "Guess I should look outside of Pallet Town", he said to himself. The moment he was about to go out of town, someone called him.

* * *

**Who do you think it is guys? (Most of you will probably know it, I mean it's obvious.) Anyways, wait for the next chapter. :)**


	2. First Battle!

**This is the second chapter, don't worry, I'll make longer chapters in the future. :)**

* * *

"FRANCIS! What do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voice yelled at him. Francis looked behind and he saw Prof. Oak. "Oh, Professor! I was looking for you.", Francis said to him. "You shouldn't go out of town when you have no Pokémon! Follow me to my lab.

When they are in the lab, Mathan was there, waiting patiently. "Gramps! You made me wait for like an hour!". " I am just finding Francis because he wants to become a trainer", the professor said. "Isn't it obvious?!", Mathan is upset as he say everything to the professor. "Never mind, anyways, you are here to go on a journey, but you can't go without a Pokémon, so I have this 3 starter Pokémon that you are free to choose.", the professor said.

Prof. Oak showed the 2 boys the three Pokémon. "Here are the starters that you can choose."

"Here is the grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur, he is the most easiest Pokémon to train out of these starters and it's great for beginners", the professor said as he show Bulbasaur. "Brrrarr!", Bulbasaur's cry has been heard.

" Next is Charmander, a fire-type Pokémon, he is the hardest Pokémon to train.", the professor said. "Rarr rarr!", the fire Pokémon said.

"Finally, the water-type, Squirtle, he is the average out of the three. It's recommended to intermediate players", the professor said. "Squrrree!", the water-type said.

"Wow! They are all awesome!" Francis said. Mathan is curious of what Pokémon he will choose. "Francis, you can ogo pick first, and you'll pick the worst one!", Mathan said. "Shut up! Okay, which Pokémon.. Okay! I pick Charmander because I also like fire since I was a child, so I'll pick this Pokémon!", Francis said to them. Charmander jumped and hugged Francis because the fire Pokémon had been picked.

"So, Mathan, what Pokémon will you choose? Will it be the the same reason as Francis?", asked the Professor. Mathan laughed so hard, "You think I'll pick a Pokémon for such a girlish reason? If Francis chose fire, then I'll choose water!", Mathan chose Squirtle and Squirtle became happy because it's been a long time that Squirtle is not chosen by any trainer.

"You can nickname your starters if you want to.", the professor said. "Hmmm... I'll think about it.", said Francis.

"Francis, why don't we have our first battle!" Mathan said. "Oh, okay!" Francis accepted. "You will battle properly, no cheating.", the professor warned. "Charmander's moves are scratch and growl, and Squirtle's moves are tackle and tail whip. Use your moves wisely.", Professor Oak taught them. "Alright, let the battle begin!"

*R/B/G battle music*

"Take the first move Francis.", Mathan said.  
"Alright, Charmander, use growl!", Francis ordered Charmander. The fire Pokémon use a loud roar to Squirtle.

"That didn't do nothing?!"

"Now Squirtle, use Tail Whip! (Francis didn't know that status moves can make the opponent's Pokémon to lower stats)"

Squirtle ran to Charmander and spun a whip with his tail, but it didn't damage the Pokémon.

"Charmander, use scratch!"

"Squirtle use Tackle!"

The two Pokémon clashed and they have gained the same damage.

"Alright, Squirtle, use Tail Whip!"

Francis didn't know what to do, so he just ordered Charmander to use scratch, but Mathan keeps using Tail Whip for nothing. But Mathan has a plan...

"Now Squirtle, for the finale, use tackle!"

Squirtle ran and hit Charmander with a powerful tackle, and Francis, unexpectedly, lost his first battle.

"CHARMANDER!", Francis just saw Charmander fainted, leaving our hero, sad.

"WOOOOOWWWW! You're so weak! I've never expected that to happen! HAHAHA! What now, Francis?" Mathan boastfully said.

"I... Lost... But... How?", Francis leaving him confused because he lost.

"You two did a good battle, but you still have things to do." Prof. Oak said. "Okay, I'll be going now, thanks gramps! Smell ya' later!", Mathan left the lab to start his journey.

"How did I lost? We were at the same level?" Francis said.

* * *

**Okay, that was pretty long, never expected that, anyways, I'll start making chapter 3 and 4 soon! Hope you leave a good review, and you are free to give some feedback, suggestions, and errors because I'm still a beginner. So, thanks for reading this chapter! PEACE**!


	3. The Mysterious Girl!

FKA Chapter 3: The mysterious girl!

Hey guys, it's me again, I don't know if this chapter is long because I'm using my iPad to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Francis, I know why you lost, you need to learn about Pokémon moves first. Growl is status move that decreases the attack stat of of an opponent's Pokémon.", the professor said. "Before you leave, I have a package that is in the pokémart, and you need to get it. It's in Viridian City, the next city you'll visit.", the professor said. Francis nods and went out of the building... Silently. "You can get stronger, Francis...", professor said.

Meanwhile, Francis is walking in route 1. "I guess I just don't deserve to be a Pokémon trainer.", Francis thought to himself. Suddenly, something came out of the bush. "WHOA! A Pidgey! I'm going to- wait, I don't have any pokeballs!", So Francis sent out his Charmander and battles the Pidgey.

*R/B/G/Y wild battle music*

"Charmander use scratch!", Charmander runs to Pidgey and scratches it.

Pidgey screamed and used tackle to attack the opponent.

"This Pidgey is good, but it's not over yet, CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH!", Charmander charged his hands and uses scratch, and it was a critical hit. The wild Pidgey is fainted.

"Nice one, Charmander", Francis complimented to the fire Pokemon.

After a few minutes of walking, he found a Ratata.

*R/B/G/Y wild battle music*

"Charmander, use scratch!", Charmander charged his hand and used scratch.

After a few moments, Charmander defeated Ratata.

Later, Francis arrived in Viridian City. "Finally!", Francis stretched to regain his energy. "First thing I'll do, I'll get the pack- what the-", someone bumped at him.  
"What the heck was that all about?!", Francis saw a girl who wears a cowboy hat, a black mask with menacing eyes, an orange tank top with red vest, and orange small shorts, so Francis sends out his Charmander and the one who bumped Francis sends out a different Pokémon, Snivy. "Snivy, use vine whip.", Snivy puts out its vines and attack Charmander. " Charmander, use scratch!", Charmander got a little damage from the vine whip, but he still lands a scratch.

"Get that girl!", some of the civilians said. "Hmph.", the girl returns Snivy and uses parkour to climb the buildings. "That girl, she thinks she's gonna get away this.", Francis followed the girl and he caught up with her. "Where do you think you're going? Charmander use scratch!". "Snivy use tackle.".

The two pokemon clashed and both have received damage. The mysterious girl tries to ran away, but Francis immediately got her. "Gotcha!" Francis said. "Get off me!", the girl wants to get out of Francis' hand. The girl uses her elbow to attack Francis, but he pushed her to the ground. They both rolled to the cliff and fell, and fainted.

Later, Francis woke up first. "Owww... What happened?", Francis saw the girl lying in the ground. "Ummm...", Francis removed the hat and the mask and it was a cute girl. Francis suddenly saw her trainer card,"Her name is...", at that moment, Sam woke up and attacks Francis. "You piece of s-", Francis grabbed her hands but Sam kicked Francis' crotch. "AHHH!", Francis can't stand the pain, but Sam knocked him out. Francis is fainted... again.

"Oooowwww... What the heck happened?", Francis woke up in Pokémon Center.  
He found himself lying in a bed. Then someone opened the door, "Oh, you're awake! We found you in the cliff and brought you here.", Nurse Joy said. "Oh, the owner of Pokémart gave you this package.", the nurse showed Francis the package. "That's Oak's package! I have to give to the professor!", Francis got out of the bed, grabbed his bag, and got the package.

"That girl though, why is she so familiar?", Francis thought.

Somewhere else, "That guy that I just met, he looks familiar...", Sam thought to herself.

* * *

Sorry, it took me a while to make this, I have no free timers the past weeks XD. Anyway, chapter 4 will be up soon! PEACE!


End file.
